Honour and Glory
by My Immortal Love
Summary: The Ice Warriors are retruning...


COMMANDER SSARL You answered our distress call?

THE DOCTOR Yes but my friend has been trapped beneath the pillar back there. I need your help!

The alien swung its massive head to where Katherine lay amongst the debris and then looked back at the Doctor and nodded. It strode over to the pillar and grasped underneath it with the huge clamps that it had for hands. Without much effort and just a low, rasping breath, the Ice Warrior slowly lifted the pillar and threw it to one side with a crash.

The Doctor dashed over to Kate. She was still breathing, but deathly pale and the gash on her forehead still bled freely. The Doctor bent down, put her arm around his shoulder, and gently picked her up.

THE DOCTOR Thank you. I owe you a great debt. I m the Doctor by the way.

COMMANDER SSARL Now you will help us escape?

THE DOCTOR Yes, yes of course. How many of you are there?

COMMANDER SSARL Most are dead, only four now alive.

Still carrying Kate, the Doctor followed Ssarl through the hatch and along a corridor.

THE DOCTOR What happened?

COMMANDER SSARL I do not know.

AMBASSADOR GORAXOR I am Ambassador Goraxor. Who are you?

INT - SS PENDRAGON ADMIRAL

REYNARD Coming out of hyperspace now Captain.

MAXWELL Good. Is the signal still going strong?

ADELIA Aye Captain.

MAXWELL Then we re in time. Bring us in as close as possible Mr Reynard.

The Doctor gently laid Kate down in a huge chair and then bowed respectfully.

THE DOCTOR I m the Doctor.

GORAXOR We haven t much time!

The Doctor's hands flew across the controls and he quickly pulled on his glasses as he studied the readouts. He wiped a hand across his mouth worriedly at what he saw.

THE DOCTOR You re right there!

Almost as he said it, the ship suddenly rocked with another explosion and the readouts changed from red to critical.

THE DOCTOR Your reactor s going up! We ve got to get out of here, now! What ve you got? Escape pod? A shuttlecraft?

GORAXOR I will not leave my ship!

SSARL My Lord, we must.

THE DOCTOR You ve got no choice Ambassador! Either we get out now or .

Another huge explosion rocked the ship and sent the Doctor and all the Warriors stumbling across the control room.

GORAXOR What was that?

The Doctor scrambled back to the controls.

THE DOCTOR It s starting to break up; that was part of the aft section.

He pressed a few controls and although it was covered with static, part of the translucent shell above them showed a picture of the brown and red planet below them. A large section of the Ice Warrior ship fell slowly towards it.

GORAXOR It seems the matter has been decided for us. The shuttle was in the aft section Doctor.

THE DOCTOR Then we have to escape in the TAR . Oh no!

The small but familiar shape of a blue box fell from the aft section of the ship and into space.

The Doctor watched the TARDIS fall towards the planet with horror. He wiped his hand across his chin.

THE DOCTOR So much for that idea! Boy, am I having a bad day. There s nothing I can doI m sorry, but we need a rescue ..

He was cut off as the blue and white livery of the Pendragon suddenly appeared on the screens as the massive Federation ship soared into view.

THE DOCTOR ..ship. Ha, hah! Now that s what I call timing?

One of the Ice Warriors swung around to Goraxor and hissed, but Goraxor held up a clamped hand to silence it.

GORAXOR As the Doctor said, we have no choice!

A beam of green particles was projected from the front of the Pendragon that enveloped the Ice Warrior ship.

The Doctor grinned.

THE DOCTOR They ve put us in a stasis beam to stop the reactor going up -exactly what I would have done!

He walked across to the still unconscious Kate and took her hand.

THE DOCTOR See, I told you we d be alright!

******************

On the view-screen, the Federation emblem of the circle of planets vanished to be replaced by the image of Sophia Maxwell.

MAXWELL We were successful, Admiral. The ship has just been brought into one of the docking bays and the reactor taken offline. It looks like we were just in time sir.

Admiral Forrest sat at his desk as he received Maxwell s report. The Ood stood, as always, a respectful distance behind him.

FORREST Very good Captain, Forrest replied, but is Ambassador Goraxor still alive?

Maxwell nodded. Yes sir, a little shaken perhaps but he s not showing it.

Typical, Forrest grunted, you ve got less than twenty hours to get them here to the Conference.

Yes Admiral. Maxwell paused. Sir, we also picked up civilians.

Forrest stared at the image of Maxwell on the screen.

10.

The first thing that Katherine registered was the bright light. Her eyes flickered open and her vision swam. Blurred shapes moved around her. She brought up her hand to her throbbing head and was surprised to find that she wore a padded bandage around it. Doctor? she muttered quietly.

A blurry figure approached her. Yes?

Katherine blinked her eyes; his voice sounded strange. Her vision cleared slightly to reveal a handsome man in his early thirties and wearing a white tunic. Katherine felt panic start to engulf her and she struggled to sit up. You re not the Doctor, she stammered.

The man smiled as he gently pushed Katherine back onto the medical couch. Hey, easy does it! I m not the Doctor , but I am a Doctor! Doctor Ian Taylor. And you re Katherine de Gallois?

Katherine nodded. Now that her vision had cleared she could see that she was in some sort of hospital. How do you know my name? Where am I?

Doctor Taylor laughed. So many questions! You re aboard the SS Pendragon and ..

Another, more familiar voice interrupted him. And I told him your name! Standing in the doorway and with a huge grin of relief on his face, was the Doctor. He crossed the sickbay in a few strides and hugged Katherine who let out a sob of relief. Hey, its okay, he said soothingly, I told you we d be alright.

Katherine took a deep breath. What s happened Doctor? The last thing I remember was that huge pillar falling towards me!

The Doctor sat next to her on the medical couch. He glanced up at a still smiling Taylor and took a deep breath. Well ..

*********************

Hissing impatiently, Ambassador Goraxor paced up and down in the quarters the Ice Warriors had been given. His two personal aides, Sstak and Sskor, stood impassively to one side. They knew better than to increase the Ice Lord s palpable fury.

The hatch to the quarters opened and Commander Ssarl strode inside. Goraxor stopped pacing and turned to face the Ice Warrior. What is it Ssarl? he rasped.

Ssarl hesitated, sensing Goraxor s bad temper. Captain Maxwell apologises for not meeting you in person.

Goraxor roared in fury, smashing down his fist and cracking a glass table.

But, Ssarl continued; she invites us to dine with her and the officers later.

11.

Crewmembers dressed in white and blue uniforms passed the Doctor and Katherine as they walked along one of the pristine corridors of the Pendragon. Katherine s clothes had been washed and pressed after her ordeal and now, apart from a slight paleness and the small pad bandaged to her forehead, she looked back to normal.

What s the Captain of the ship like? asked Katherine, hurrying to match the Doctor s long strides.

Don t know; haven t met her yet! replied the Doctor, looking about him with interest.

It s a woman?

Yup, Captain Sophia Maxwell.

And these Ice Warriors ? You said you ve met them before?

Oh yes, a few times. They were originally from Mars but that was, oh, way back. They ve colonised other planets now in a different part of the galaxy. Apparently, the Doctor grinned, the home planet is called New Mars!

Katherine rolled her eyes. And are they dangerous?

Oh yes. Very dangerous; but not necessarily hostile. They tried to invade the Earth a few times, although that was a while ago and they did manage diplomatic relations with Earth and the other planets later on. He stopped and looked down at Katherine intently. I think that s where we are now - at the start of those negotiations. He bit his lip in thought. Incredible isn t it?

Katherine rolled her eyes again as they stopped in front of a hatch that had a crewmember besides it. The man snapped to attention as the hatch slid open to reveal the room beyond.

The long table that was laid out for dinner dominated the room. On it was a white tablecloth, crystal decanters and glasses, silver cutlery, and elegant vases with exotic flowers as decorations. One of the longer walls was decorated with striking paintings of stars and galaxies. To attempt to create a relaxed atmosphere, soft music played quietly from hidden speakers and the lighting in the room was low.

There were several men and women standing around the table. All were dressed in blue and white uniforms and were decorated with various medals, symbols and braids clearly dress uniforms.

A woman with the most decorated uniform smiled at the Doctor and Katherine and walked across to them. She was in her mid thirties and very attractive, with brown eyes and short brown hair that was cut into a bob.

I m pleased to meet you at last. She held out her hand. Captain Sophia Maxwell.

12.

The Doctor smiled at their host. This, he indicated Katherine, is Katherine de Gallois and I m the Doctor.

Maxwell returned the smile and handed them both a glass of white wine from a tray on a nearby table. What were you doing on the ambassador s ship? she asked lightly.

The Doctor sipped appreciatively at his wine. We picked up the distress signal and thought we could help.

Katherine rubbed at the pad on her forehead. And got ourselves into more than we bargained for as usual!

Yes I can see, Maxwell replied. I hope Doctor Taylor looked after you?

Of course I did Captain! Doctor Taylor said as he joined them from another group of officers.

Katherine smiled at Taylor, who looked very dignified in his dress uniform. He was most kind.

The Doctor looked between Katherine and Taylor. Anyway ..

I m very grateful that you tried to give your assistance. What happened to your ship Doctor? interrupted Captain Maxwell.

The Doctor looked back to Maxwell and cleared his throat. Ah, yes well, that s what I need to talk to you about. It, um, was moored, to the aft section and was pulled down to the planet when the Ambassador s ship was pulled apart.

Katherine was aghast. What! You didn t mention this!

The Doctor smiled in embarrassment. You weren t well, I didn t want to, he cleared his throat, worry you!

Captain Maxwell raised her eyebrows. I m sorry to hear that Doctor, but we won t be returning to the Lanos system until we ve delivered you to the Base on Tarkos II. Perhaps when the Conference is over I can persuade Admiral Forrest to let us bring you back to look for your ship, but until then

Katherine looked worriedly at the Doctor, but he just nodded reassuringly. The TARDIS is pretty robust, I m sure she can last out for a bit. Tell me more about this Conference?

Maxwell paused and exchanged a glance with Taylor. It s no secret I suppose. The Ice .. she corrected herself, I mean the New Martians, wish to join the Federation.

But before she could elaborate, one of the hatches to the reception room hissed open and in stepped Ambassador Goraxor, flanked by his three Ice Warrior escorts.

13.

Goraxor strode towards Maxwell and gave her a traditional Martian salute with his arm horizontally across his chest. Captain Maxwell, he rasped, it is good to finally meet you at last. A note of impatience crept into his voice. I trust we will still be able to reach the conference on time?

Maxwell saluted Goraxor in return. An honour, Ambassador Goraxor. Our ETA at Tarkos II is less than twelve hours away. We ll get there in plenty of time.

Goraxor nodded and turned to the Doctor. I owe you my thanks Doctor for coming to our assistance.

The Doctor smiled and raised his glass. Our pleasure!

I trust you have fully recovered? Goraxor hissed at Katherine.

I m fine thank you, smiled Katherine a little nervously. The Doctor had described the Ice Warriors but to see them so close was intimidating.

Good. May I present my military advisor Commander Ssarl and my aids, Lieutenants Sstak and Sskor?

The massive green aliens inclined their heads slightly towards Maxwell and the others.

Maxwell cleared her throat. It s time I introduced my officers as well. She gesture towards the table. This way Ambassador ..

******************

Gloved hands tapped the correct security code into the keypad and the weapons locker sprung open. A row of blaster pistols and rifles were stacked inside. The hands took out one of the pistols and then closed the locker.

******************

The table sat twelve; Ambassador Goraxor at one end, Captain Maxwell at the other. On one side and next to the Ambassador, were the other three Ice Warriors and the Doctor and Katherine. Opposite them were the Pendragon s senior officers, Doctor Taylor amongst them.

Along the table were silver trays of exotic food and bottles of both wine and water. Katherine, who prided herself on her knowledge of a la carte food and drink, was bemused by the appearance of some of the dishes until the Doctor pointed out, in a whisper, that they were Martian delicacies. Some of the cutlery had also been specially enlarged to fit the Martian s huge clamp-like hands and they stabbed clumsily at some of the food that was laid out in front of them. Katherine noticed that Ambassador Goraxor ate very little and only sipped at a glass of wine.

One of Maxwell s officers however, a Lieutenant Commander McKinley, was less careful. Picking up another glass of wine he leant forwards towards Goraxor. Tell us Ambassador, he asked bluntly, why do you Ice Warriors suddenly want to join the Federation 


End file.
